hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Low Mass
Low Mass is the fifteen episodes of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Stefan using the supplies, for his men to prepare for attacks, as they found the location of the 3rd tanon, as they codes was locked in the vault, as Stefan hacks it and uses it for so that the code is the right place, as Stefan tells his men, to treat respect or he will kick their butts. As Stefan will deal more, what he destine to find. Hendrix rushes to work, as he met Becky and Knox, who are filming outside for Costume day, outside of Providence Accord HQ, Derrick tells Hendrix, who's coming back as Hendrix was clueless until he came to Providence HQ. Hendrix saw Doctor Hawkins dress up as Catwoman, while Mario dresses up as Batman. As Hendrix sees Cara, as she returns after years of spending the time of her family. Cara knows Hendrix grew stronger, as Doctor Hawkins tells Hendrix to watch, her interrogate Sarah Quinn. Doctor Hawkins interrogate Sarah, as she was about to call Hendrix, but Sarah tells that, 3rd Tanon is underground in the vault, which Providence doesn't know, but Doctor Hawkins knows it's in the forest in Ocala, Florida. As Providence HQ prepares to gear for the mission, as Derrick urges his team to battle, as Doctor Hawkins warns that it could be a trap. Hendrix tells Derrick, he wants to handle this alone, but Derrick refuses again. As Hendrix calls for Audrey help They go to Florida, as they go into the forest. They realized they have cameras and Stefan's men will know them here. If they find out. Hendrix, Mario and Doctor Hawkins go in, after Audrey disabled the cameras from their security. Providence team wants to go all out, but Doctor Hawkins said "No" because Stefan will escape if other they know. Hendrix, Mario and Doctor Hawkins processed to get the 3 codes, inside the rooms in the base. As they deal with last one, in stealth and processed for Providence HQ to fight against Stefan's men, as Hendrix, Mario and Doctor Hawkins goes to fight Stefan, as he got the 3rd Tanon, as Stefan's men take care of Mario and Doctor Hawkins, as Hendrix battle Stefan in a big battle, that two stay on without a sweat. But Stefan blasts him, as he was hurt, as his legs were twisted, Stefan escapes after Doctor Hawkins saves Hendrix from falling from the balcony. Hendrix was hurt and taken to the hospital. Hendrix was badly hurt and recovering from injuries, he reminds Doctor Hawkins about 13 years ago. As Hendrix was worried about Stefan getting away and it's all his fault. Doctor Hawkins doesn't blame him and as she tells Hendrix, not to give up. Episode Moments * Battle take place in Florida, Ocala * Stefan took the 3rd piece of the Tanon * Hendrix was injured by Stefan, as he twisted his leg during a fight, after he was being blasted by Stefan * It's Costume Day * Cara Dells returns to Providence Accord, to work with Bock, once again Characters * Hendrix Underwood *Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins *Derrick Hawkins *Mario Thompson *Cara Dells *Bock Warden *Providence Accord *Audrey Billings *Bob Cullen Villains * Stefan LaVantis * Stefan's Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Doctor Hawkins dressed up as Catwoman, as Mario Thompson dressed up as Batman, as they both voiced by Grey Griffin and Roger Craig Smith In Arkham Blackgate * Hendrix reminds Doctor Hawkins about that arms, 13 years ago, that was caused by the R.D.Ms * Doctor Hawkins And Hendrix, have always practice tactics in training * Mario Thompson grade in high school at Maths is Grade B * Sarah prison is inside Providence HQ, after she was good at escaping in the past * Stefan always knows, how to get the Tanon, with drill or hacking skill See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season One Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Andrea Romano Category:Stefan's Arc